haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Kei Tsukishima
| weight = | family = Akiteru Tsukishima (brother) | home town = | home country = Japan | goal = | likes = | dislikes = | quote = | team = Karasuno High | number = 11 | position = Middle Blocker | occupation = | affiliation = | chapter = The King of the Court | episode = The View From the Summit | vomic = | japanese = Kōki Uchiyama | english = }} is a member of the Karasuno High volleyball club. He often makes fun of Hinata apparent lack of height and often teases Tobio with the nickname "King." Appearance Tsukishima is very tall and has an average build for a volleyball player. He has blond hair that is cut short. His eyes are golden brown and he is often seen with a frown on his face. He wears Karasuno's black, orange, and white uniform with the number 11 on it. He is also the only player on the Karasuno team who wear glasses. In Chapter 109 of the manga, Tsukishima starts wearing prescription sports glasses in their match. Personality Tsukishima is very blunt and has a habit of riling people up (usually Hinata, Kageyama, even his senpai Tanaka and Nishinoya). He dislikes “hot-blooded people” and doesn’t like to exert too much effort on any activity due to the past experiences of his older brother. Aside from others like Daichi, Sugawara and Asahi, he has little to no respect for his other teammates and is shown to be quite irritated having to be close to them (seen as Karasuno huddled up to build up their spirits and again when he expressed disgust in having to stay with the team during training camp). He can even be rude to Yamaguchi (the person closest to him) which really shows his spiteful personality. History Tsukishima was a lot more cheerful when he was younger and had a very close relationship with his older brother, Akiteru. As a young child, Tsukishima seemed to really like volleyball, arguably due to his older brother’s own love for the sport. However, Tsukishima’s attitude towards volleyball (and club activities, in general) changed when Akiteru entered high school and became a member of the Karasuno High Volleyball Club. Despite practicing very hard, Akiteru failed to become a regular player for Karasuno due to the number of more talented players on the team, including Hinata’s idol, the “Small Giant.” Seeing his older brother’s disappointment, Tsukishima began to think that he shouldn’t put so much effort into club activities, like his brother did, to avoid being disappointed if he fails. Sometime in elementary school he saves Yamaguchi from bullies, making Yamaguchi look up to Tsukishima. Plot Tsukishima is first introduced, along with Yamaguchi Tadashi , while Kageyama and Hinata are practicing outside for the first year three-on-three match where he immediately teases Hinata by calling him an elementary school student. He also talks about Kageyama’s “self-centered tossing” in junior high and the nickname, “King of the Court,” which angers Kageyama. Upon Hinata’s determined declaration that he and Kageyama will definitely win the three-on-three match, Tsukishima says that while it’s important for Kageyama and Hinata to win (since their club membership depends on it), it doesn’t really matter to Tsukishima whether his team wins or not and offers to throw the game, saying that they shouldn’t be taking things so seriously because it’s just a club activity. After the confrontation with Hinata and Kageyama, Tsukishima is seen leaving with Yamaguchi where he states that “uselessly hot-blooded people” like Hinata and Kageyama irritate him. In the first year three-on-three match, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Karasuno’s Captain, Sawamura Daichi , played against Kageyama, Hinata, and second year Wing Spiker, Tanaka Ryuunosuke . Before the match, Tsukishima purposely taunts the members of the opposing team to make them lose their composure, prompting Sawamura to comment that Tsukishima has a bad personality. At first, Tsukishima easily blocks Hinata’s spikes due to his height advantage. However, his team loses the three-on-three match when Kageyama and Hinata begin using their “oddball quick strike.” After the match, Sawamura tells Tsukishima that Kageyama and Hinata were able to make him play seriously. Upon their arrival at Aobajousai High , Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, and Kageyama overhear two members of the Volleyball Club badmouthing Karasuno. Tanaka and Tsukishima join forces to intimidate the two Aobajousai players before Sawamura arrives to reprimand them. Towards the end of the match, the coach of Aoubajousai states that Tsukishima is a clever blocker, despite being somewhat lacking in drive. When Oikawa Tooru, Aobajousai’s Captain and Setter, arrives to pinch serve for their team, he aims his powerful serves at Tsukishima after noticing that the latter is not very good at receives. Abilities Tsukishima is shown to be proficient at blocking It has been said by Kenma that he was a calm and collected blocker who thoroughly thought his actions through, quite contrary to Hinata's behavior. While at first he shows little passion or interest in improving his blocking, he, following the events of the summer training camp arc, comes to request further advice from Coach Ukai, who redirected him to Kuroo Tetsurou, known to be a veteran in blocking. He is currently being advised by Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutarou. Relationships Tsukishima Akiteru Tsukishima has an older brother named Akiteru, who was a member of Karasuno's volleyball club at the same time as the Small Giant. It seems like Akiteru was both the reason for Tsukishima's interest in Volleyball and his current attitude towards it, namely the idea that one should not put too much effort into their club activities because they will only end up getting hurt in the end. Yamaguchi Tadashi Tsukishima is shown to be close friends with Yamaguchi, who calls him by his nickname Tsukki. As children, Tsukishima rescued Yamaguchi from bullies by calling them pathetic. Because of this, Yamaguchi later becomes attached to Tsukishima yearning to be as cool as him. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are rarely seen apart. They are both often portrayed making fun on the others together. However, as time goes on their relationship begins to drift apart in terms of training. While Yamaguchi perseveres in working on his jump float serve, Tsukishima does not exert more effort than needed. Later on in the summer training camp arc, Tsukishima still refuses to put any effort into his training because he did not see why he should. His remark angers Yamaguchi who for the first time yells at Tsukishima asking him what more motivation he needed than pride. Their relationship returns to normal after this event. Tetsurō Kuroo and Kōtarō Bokuto During the summer training camp arc, Tsukishima is shown to be training with Kuroo and Bokuto at the request of the latter. In their training matches, Tsukishima received advice from both of them while also paying deep attention to their moves. Both of them start calling him by his nickname 'Tsukki' after the training camp is over, much to Tsukishima's annoyance. Quotes "We're not hung up on winning or losing, so if it'll be troublesome for you guys to lose... how about we throw the game for you?" "...Uselessly hot-blooded people irritate me..." Trivia *His favorite food is strawberry shortcake . *Current concern: On entering high school, he once again has to put up with various people asking how to read the character for his first name. *The character for Tsukishima's first name (蛍) means 'firefly' and can also be read as 'hotaru.' * He is always seen with his headphones around his neck whenever he is not practicing. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:Middle Blockers